The Masquerade called life
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: AUish. Setsuna failed when he went up against God and time was rewound to the point before he was born. Now a shapeshifter with no idea herhis ability, can a female, born male, Setsuna deal with what herhis other self failed in?
1. Invitations to the Masque

**Summary:** AU. God has managed to stop and rewind time to just when Setsuna was conceived and watched over his life. He, in a way, effectively stopped the Messiah from ever taking arms against him. With the rewind in time, however, everything has reset to that moment and no one has any memory of the events save God. The deity has no plans to disclose what happened, and thus shall another life of the Organic Angel Alexiel end in a young and violent death.

However, Modou Setsuna was born and was raised with love. His mother didn't think him an abomination and his father didn't see any other women save his wife. But there was a secret about Setsuna that no one knew of, not even Setsuna himself. A woman—it seemed that it was a woman—had gifted him with an extraordinary ability when he was still in the womb: the ability to shapeshift. Unfortunately, he doesn't know of this ability, it being controlled by his subconscious. Subsequently, he was raised not as a boy but rather a girl. And Alexiel found that the child was, as before, the one that would be the Messiah. And so, everything began anew.

**Author's note:** A suggestion would be to have read Angel Sanctuary before reading this fic (but it's that a given, right?). Also, I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**The debugging of the program took much of his energy, but it was worth it. To have it so that Alexiel would never attempt her rebellion a third time. Alexiel would endure her punishment, and he would not have to set eyes on the child—his child—ever again.

No other being could have been more wrong.

* * *

"Setsuna you stupid fuck!"

The person the gang of boys were referring to turned. A blond wearing the uniform of an all-boys school, he had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. There was a kick to his stomach and Setsuna hit the wall. For some reason the pain was dull, not really there.

The blond coughed before glaring up at the boys. For the corner of his eye, he could see Kira leaning against the wall, doing absolutely nothing. Lots of help he gave, acting like an observer. A hand wrapped around a stick of wood and he retaliated with it against the closest attacker. It worked in stopping the attacker but at the sight of blood Setsuna felt drowsy, paralysed. And that's when the gang attacked all at once, kicking and punching his body.

"Alright, that's enough… You'll end up breaking him." Even with the body paralysis, Setsuna couldn't help but grin crookedly. Kira.

"Shut up! I haven't finished teaching him a lesson yet! And if you got anything against it, then you'll be ne…!"

There was the sound of a book falling to the floor, but Setsuna wasn't sure what was going on, what with him lying face down on the ground. The next thing he was aware of was Kira gently kicking him. "Hey! Setsuna! You hearing me! …Are you dead!"

"I want…I want to fucking kill those guys…"

Kira helped Setsuna up, supporting the blond as the pair headed to Kira's apartment, the closer of the two. "That was a bit close, wasn't it, Setsuna? There were pretty close at finding out your little secret."

"Shut up."

"You were too easy on them. You were beating the crap out of them and suddenly…"

"It's the blood. I can't stand it for some reason. Neither it's sight nor it's smell… Man, it sucks!"

"That's a bit girlish, don't you think?"

"It didn't happen until some time after I met you, you know!"

"Ah, so I've made you a bit feminine? Didn't you say that it was impossible for you to be feminine, not matter how much you tried? You're shirt's opening up."

Setsuna glared up at Kira, tugging the shirt back together to hide the torso, with the telltale bulge of breasts, even if they were near nonexistant. "KIRA! Don't look. Ugh, I have a perv for my best friend."

"Your own fault, Setsuna."

"Shut up."

Kira, unfortunately, was right. How many girls accidentally got accepted into an all-boys high school, with a full scholarship to boot? And, since she'd managed to convince her parents to let her live on her own, they didn't have to know about it. Besides, she didn't want them to worry about her too much. They had enough tro…

Smack!

Setsuna fell back onto her butt, holding the slapped cheek. "Sara! Why the hell did you do that?"

Her younger sister, Sara glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop picking fights? But no! You'd rather get beaten up than spend time with me…! Why do you always refuse to go on a date with me?"

Setsuna glared at Sara. "Stop making me out to be a masochist! I'm not!"

"Hi Sara. You know, you're kind of hot in that uniform."

Sara growled at Kira and immediately wheeled her anger at Setsuna on him. "You, shut your mouth! If you want to lead Setsuna astray like you, you'll have to deal with me first!"

Kira instead pulled Sara close. "What did you say? You want to take a look at my room? …Of course you can!"

Setsuna grabbed Kira's wrist, twisting it slowly and glared up at the older boy darkly. "Hey! Calm down there."

"Setsuna!"

Sara's companion, Saiki Ruri had been watching quietly and decided this was the best moment to intervene. "Euh…hi!"

"Ah! Let me present you guys to Saiki Ruri…"

* * *

_Death… She was dreaming of death again. Fighting, corpses piling up at her feet. Blood splattering everywhere, driving an insane need to see more split. The sword she carried was the one driving this insane bloodbath, crying out for more blood. And she was quite willing to allow it to go on. She loved it, revelling in how it boiled her blood. Then there was laughter; insane, insane laughter. What was this that was happening to her? Why her? Why, why, why?_

_And a voice spoke. It was soft, calm and, in a way, musical but not hers. "Tell me Nanatsusaya…what do you wish for?"_

Setsuna bolted upright in bed before hiding her face in her hands. These dreams again, why did they plague her so? And there was always a voice whispering softly, beneath all the noise, but she could never hear it clearly. It was the same today, but she had managed to hang onto one word, 'we'. Who did this we refer to? Who was speaking, whispering these words to her?

She sighed and flopped back in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was quite the impossible question to answer. She onto her side and closed her eyes. She'd talk to Kira-sempai tomorrow.

…Kira-sempai…

* * *

"Kira-sempai!"

Kira, who was, up till that moment, in a daze of half-sleep and half-awake, gave Setsuna a groggy look. The pair were at school, by an open window. Setsuna, of course, just looked at Kira smiled, or smirked, at the boy. This irritated Kira to no end. "What?"

"Kira-sempai, do you know what Nanatsusaya means?"

"No."

"But…Kira-sempai!"

"Stop whining Setsuna, else you'll be found out."

She glared at him, and looked away and out the school window. "Tch, fine."

"Give me back my disc!"

The pair looked down the hall, where a teacher and a student were arguing. Setsuna watched with wide-eyed innocence at the proceedings for a while. Then she lost interest in that to babbling with her friends.

* * *

Ruri was heading home. Nothing of much interest had happened at school. Only the usual, verbal bullying took place, but Ruri was too used to it to notice, besides the fact that Sara stopped the girls before it got too bad. The young girl was too caught up in her own thoughts when a voice spoke to her.

"Do you believe in God?"

It was a beautiful foreigner who stood before her, reaching and grabbing her arm. She immediately jerked away, or tried to. "I…I'm in a hurry! Let me g…"

His stare made her feel eerie for some reason, as though he could see into the depths of her soul. "I'm glad that I could finally meet someone like you. Now I no longer need to sacrifice anymore poor lambs. You revere God from the bottom of your heart and hold a power in that small body like a Pandora's box. You are special…someone who was chosen.

"To give you this…all for him… The one that had radiated the most in heaven, equal to God…" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "For Rosiel…"

The foreigner's hands let go of her when he was attacked from behind.

"What the hell are you saying, you foreigner?" The attacker was a woman with long black hair and vibrant, golden eyes, but there was something about the woman that made Ruri think of Sara and her brother, Setsuna.

The woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the foreigner. "Don't stand just there! Let's go!"

The last she saw of the foreigner, he was rubbing his head and staring after the woman in shock. His lips formed the name that he had mentioned before. "Rosiel…Rosiel-sama!" There was a pause, and then. "Alexiel!"

That was the last Ruri heard from the stranger. They had run a fair ways away when they stopped. Her glasses fell off her face and they cracked when they fell on the ground. "Oh!"

The woman sighed, pushing her long black—almost blue—locks out of her face. "Don't worry, you can buy those again. Nothing of good will come from associating with someone that's dangerous like that." She smiled at her. "Ruri, right? You look cuter without glasses."

Ruri suddenly blushed, not used to such a remark. The woman, on the other hand, continued to smile. "I'm…a friend of Setsuna's. I saw you running away from him and his sister a few days ago. You know, he would say the same thing… So, what did you get from that religious foreigner?"

"Oh…! This." Ruri stared as the woman took the disk she held out, staring at it. It was so like what Setsuna had said the other day. Both spoke without thinking. _So transparent and honest…like a baby… No…like an angel…! And their auras are just like wings, great wings…The aura doesn't seem like an illusion..._

"A disk? Angel Sanctuary… I think I heard about that somewhere… Well here." The woman handed it back to Ruri, who looked up at her.

"Thanks… You…you and Setsuna, you seem alike…"

The woman blushed lightly, surprisingly. "Ah… R-really? Well…if I cut my hair I guess I would look like his twin…heh…" She studied Ruri for a moment. "You like Setsuna, don't you?"

Ruri was shocked by the woman's words. The woman patted her shoulders and walked away, into the crowd. Ruri stared after her before turning and leaving.

"Well, that was interesting…" Kira walked up from behind the woman, slinging and arm around one of her shoulders.

"She said that I reminded her of Setsuna." The woman sounded perturbed as she she reached up and pulled on one of her long locks. The long locks came off, revealing shorter ones.

Kira smiled, one hand reaching up to brush the short locks. "Don't worry Setsuna. No one will find out your secret."

Setsuna sighed. "I hope your right. There was something about that foreigner too… Something he said. I couldn't hear it clearly…"

"Don't worry, it was probably nothing." Setsuna nodded. She didn't notice Kira glaring back the in the direction of the foreigner.

* * *

Ruri showed up at school the next day without her glasses and full of self-confidence. "Sara, I fell in love with Setsuna. Won't you help me so it'll work out?"

Sara spat out what she was drinking. She looked a little frazzled. "What? What? What do you see in…him…?"

"What, are you not going to help me? Sara, are you jealous!"

"N…no…!"

"I mean…even if you guys do get along, that's strange between a real brother and sister."

"N… No, it's alright! I understand. If you want something like that, I'll give it to you all wrapped up!"

"Then it's decided. If you break the promise…I won't forgive you."

"Ruri…?"

Ruri blinked, tilting her head at Sara. "Something wrong?"

Sara looked a little troubled. She couldn't tell Ruri that Setsuna was really a girl: that would get her sister into a lot of trouble. "You should understand, Setsuna's never really went out with anyone before. He's always distanced himself from girls."

Ruri smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out."

* * *

"And what do you want, asking you brother to the chapel of your school?" Setsuna wasn't paying attention to Sara and Ruri though, concentrating more on the inside of the chapel. It looked beautiful but it gave her a very bad feeling. "Aren't you guys forbidden to come in here?"

Ruri leaned in close to Setsuna. "It's open for public mass once a month."

Setsuna blinked down at Ruri, stepping away from the girl. She didn't like how close the young girl was to her. "I see…"

There was the sound of shattering glasses and everything seemed to slow down. Setsuna turned in time to see one of the windows shattering. She moved to protect the closest person to her. "Sara! Ruri, get down!"

Ruri didn't move, shocked at Setsuna's actions. Setsuna didn't have time to yell at the girl again. Someone was speaking inside her head, just like her dream. She squeezed her eyes closed. "Stop…stop it! Stop talking in my head!"

And then it was over. Setsuna opened his eyes and looked around, blinking. "Wh… What happened? Why am I the only one who isn't covered with glass! What the hell…"

Her mind was suddenly assaulted by memories that were not hers. At least, she didn't think that they were hers. It was mother talking about her, but mother never said those things to her and she was a girl, not a boy. A girl!

"U…un…"

Setsuna quickly moved to look down at her sister. "Sara!"

"Oh!"

"Are you hurt anywhere? Sara!"

"Yeah…Look, I'm alright. You protected me so…"

Setsuna sighed in relief. "…That's right…" Just then a shadow was cast over her. She blinked, turning her head slowly. "Um?"

"A…Alexiel!"

She was very suddenly glomped by what looked like a kid, a boy. "Eh!"

"Finding you this quickly… The power of love is great! It's me…Kurai! I wanted to see you—!"

A tall woman with long, silver hair appeared behind the boy, Kurai. "Hey, hey, Kurai. Look closely. That's a guy…the ones you don't like…"

The boy, Kurai pulled away and looked down Setsuna's shirt to see the binding that Setsuna used to hide her little…secret… The boy stared in shock at the binding. "Uhh…"

The woman blinked. Obviously, the smaller of the pair had never done something like this before. "Kurai, is something wrong?"

"Arakune, she's a girl!"

Arakune stared, wide-eyed. "WHAT!"

Kurai pulled Setsuna's shirt down a little more. "Look, she's a girl."

Setsuna wrested her shirt away from Kurai, pulling it up to her chest. "Yeah, I'm a girl. Is there a problem!"

"Alexiel!"

"Kurai, people are coming!"

"No! Alexiel! Don't take me away from Alexiel!"

Setsuna blinked several times as Arakune dragged Kurai off the scene. "That…was odd."

"Oh, Ruri!"

Setsuna turned as Sara dashed towards her fallen friend, staring at the motionless, dark-haired girl. The people who had arrived called the ambulance and there was a lot of hustle around her, but Setsuna just stared at the spot where Ruri had fallen, feeling something sink in her stomach. Something felt very bad.

* * *

While Ruri lay in bed, lamenting the loss of her eyes, and was promised vengeance by the mysterious being she called 'Angel', and while Kurai and Arakune discussed the young being that looked so like Alexiel, Setsuna sat in the tub, water caressing her skin and thinking on what happened today. She sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Damn…it was confusing."

The understatement of the millennium. 


	2. Acceptances, denials and requests

Here it is, an update. I hope people will review more than the first chapter. Maa, can't be too choosy, I guess. And now, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**"Ruri?"

The girl stiffened at the voice. "Sara, if that's you—"

A calloused hand brushed against hers, pressing down gently. "It's Setsuna, Ruri. I came to see how you were. But, if you don't want me here, I'll leave."

The hand pulled away but Ruri grabbed hold of it. "No!"

There was silence, but the hand relaxed in her hold. A second one covered it, a bit hesitant. "How are you feeling, Ruri?"

"F-fine…"

"Really? I heard you and Sara had a bit of a spat. Over me, too."

"No! It…it wasn't—!"

There was muffled laughter and her and was squeezed gently. "It's kind of weird to have someone fight over me. Well…not that weird, it happened often enough in middle school, but since I had Kira-sempai with me it didn't happen as often… He didn't much like anyone flirting with me, though I have no idea why. And, since it didn't happen often, I'm not used to getting attention like that from anyone."

Ruri's heart filled with hope, and a bit of trepidation of what the boy had said about Kira-sempai. The black haired boy she had seen with Setsuna…did he like the blond more than he let on? And vice-versa? "Setsuna, I…"

"Ruri, I know you like me, and I'm flattered by it. I am sorry I wasn't able to protect you when the glass shattered, but I wonder if you value your eyes more than Sara's life."

"I…I…" Ruri was at a loss for what to say. She didn't care much if Sara died, but that would have left Setsuna heart-broken over his sister, wouldn't it? And she didn't want to boy to see her as uncaring; else he would hate her. "Setsuna, do you love Sara?"

"Love her?"

"Yes! Love her! Do you? She…and you…"

There was confusion in Setsuna's voice. "Well, I love her as one would a sister. What else is there?"

Ruri sighed. "N-nothing…"

"Oh! Ruri, I have to leave. Kira's waiting for me right now. I'll come visit again, okay?"

"O-okay…"

Setsuna left and Ruri sighed, happy. Setsuna did visit her several times and, after the fourth time, the black haired girl realised something. Setsuna had a profound interest in Kira, his sempai. She wanted to know what was between the two boys; it seemed, from what she had rarely seen of the two and from what Sara had told her—before they had their fight—the pair had been inseparable. Were they—dare she think it?—lovers?

"_Lapis Lazuli, is something wrong?"_

"Oh, angel, it's…a boy. He…he seems so unattainable. I wish…"

"_You wish for him to become yours?"_

"Yes…!"

"_What is his name?"_

"Setsuna… Modou Setsuna…"

* * *

"Setsuna!"

The blond blinked, turning to see whom it was yelling her name. She was, after all, dressed like a girl—wearing a skirt, of all things—and had one of her many wigs on, the black one she had wore when she met Ruri as a girl. There was Sara, racing towards her. When her sister was close enough, she smacked her lightly over the head. "Sara, what have I told you about calling me that name?"

Her sister rubbed her head before sighed. "I'm supposed to call you Alex. I'm sorry…Alex."

Setsuna smirked, messing up her sister's hair. "That's right!" The pair walked off. "You know, I saw Ruri."

"You what? What did she say?"

"She still hates you."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, Sara. I'm sure she'll get over it. She's just getting over the shock of losing her eyes. You have to wait until she accepts what happens—or gets new eyes."

"Alex!"

"What? I'm seeing her, and comforting her as much as I can. You're still seeing her since she threw you out, haven't you? And she still snaps at you."

"Well…yes…"

"So don't worry. It's not your fault, anyway, I couldn't think of anything but protecting you."

Sara blushed at Setsuna's words. "What?"

"I mean, if I let you get hurt mom's going to be nagging and annoying me so much…"

Sara started laughing at her sister. "It's those little things that make you dangerous…Alex. You always behave audaciously, saying whatever you want. And then you say unconsciously something that'll make a girl cry and make her heart skip a beat."

Setsuna blushed at that in spite of herself. "Shut up. It makes me feel so much better to know that I can make **_girls_** feel that way. Come on, we're going shopping!"

"Eh?"

Setsuna grinned and dragged Sara off to the crowded streets of shops and people. Setsuna smirked as Sara got into it. Shopping always seemed to be the all-cure for girls. "Alex, I'm going to try these on, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. You just be careful."

Sara smirked. "I'll be fine."

She then ran off, deeper into the shop and Setsuna shook her head. She turned around to come face to face with the man she had dragged Ruri away from. The man stared at her and she stared back, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You!"

Setsuna blinked. "Do I know you?"

The man blinked, surprised by her words. "Ah…err…"

Setsuna smiled at the man, noting that it surprised him further. "I'm Alex. You are?"

"I…I…"

"Alex! Oh…" Sara stared at her sister, then at the man she was talking to, before grinning. "Alex, I'm going on home. You have fun with your **_date_**!"

"W-what? Sara, get back here!" Setsuna stared as Sara disappeared into the street. The girl looked a little lost as she stood by the man. She turned back to the man, her oversized jacket slipping of one shoulder. "Heh…so, I guess…"

"Katan."

Setsuna looked up at the man, blinking. "Huh?"

"I am Katan."

"Oh, I see. Katan." She rolled the name around her tongue before smiling again. "I like it. I'm Alex." The girl blinked. "Wait, I already told you that, didn't I?"

Katan stared at the girl before speaking, looking Alex over. The girl looked so much like Rosiel-sama. "You look like someone I know…"

"Is it Setsuna?"

"Who?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Modou Setsuna. He's my and Sara's—the girl who just left—second-cousin, one removed." Well, that's what it said on her transcript thing! "We look a lot alike, so we've been told. Sometimes people think we're twins. I have a… Ah! Here, a picture." Setsuna handed him a wallet-sized photo of herself without a wig and Katan stared. The person in the photo looked almost exactly like the girl in front of him, save it was a blond haired boy. He had seen this boy before, when he was watching over the girl Ruri. So there were two people with Rosiel-sama's face? Both Alex and this Setsuna had the same type of aura, so which one of them was Alexiel?

"Katan-san? Katan-san!"

Katan looked up at the girl. "Yes Alex?"

"I've got to go. I'll see you around, then?"

"Of course."

The girl bowed her head slightly, black hair falling into her eyes, which shined up at Katan with impish mischief. She then walked off, glancing back with a light blush spread across her cheeks. Katan glanced back down at the photo before pocketing it. It might be important some other time.

* * *

"Kira!"

The blond launched at Kira's back. The boy stumbled a bit and, when he regained his balance, he glared at the face perched on his shoulder. "Setsuna, what are you doing?"

Setsuna grinned at her sempai. "I dunno. I'm bored."

Kira frowned at Setsuna. "I see… Could you get off of me?"

"No. Hey, Kira, you remember what I told you about Kurai and Arakune."

"Ah, yes, that weird twosome. What about them?"

"They threw a solid metal ball at me. You know, the one in the park."

"Hn."

Setsuna sighed, letting go of the older boy and sitting down. "Do you know why they're so on about this Alexiel person?"

"Nope." Kira sat down beside Setsuna, ruffling the short hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

Golden eyes glared as the black-haired boy. "Why do I feel like you know something I don't?"

"Because I usually do. I am older than you, you know."

Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey Setsuna, you're here!"

Setsuna blinked as one of the female friends who knew her little secret walked over. "Where else would I be Kotone?"

Her friend shook her head, not minding the red locks that fell into brown eyes. "You two spend enough time together that you should be dating, you know. Hey, Kira, do you know that guy from your school—Matsuno, I think his name was?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

Kotone waved a hand before taking a puff on her cigarette. "Seems like his head exploded or something, and he's dead. There are a bunch of TV reporters down there. He got some game called "Angel Sanctuary" from some foreigner or something. Heard it from one of your classmates."

Setsuna stared at Kotone for a moment, her brain slowly processing all the information. "Shit!" She then dashed off, oblivious to Kotone calling back to her. She had to get to Ruri's house. She practically kicked the front door down to find her sister there.

"Sara?"

"Setsuna! It's terrible. Both of Ruri's parents are asleep and won't wake up. And Ruri's room is locked and she won't open it up."

"Okay, I'll go see what I can do. You stay here Sara." Setsuna hiked up the stairs to the room she so often visited that week and began pounding on the door. "Ruri! Open up! Come on Ruri!"

There were voices from inside the room and the lights in the hallway blacked out. Setsuna paused, blinking, before she set once again at banging on the door. "Ruri, what's happening in there? Ruri, I'm coming in!"

Setsuna opened the door to see someone. She squinted, opening it further.

"What…?" The person—man—turned at the sound of her voice and her eyes widened. "Rosiel…"

She blinked, wide-eyed, bringing her hand to her mouth as she spoke. She had a distinct sense of déjà vu. She could vaguely hear the man—Rosiel—speaking but she was concentrating on how she knew his name. She only snapped back to reality when he touched her face and saw blood and bodies everywhere.

"Look…my face looks just like yours…Sister Alexiel…"

And Setsuna did the first thing that came to her mind: she screamed.

* * *

Torturing characters is so much fun. I mean...poor Set-chan. Poor, poor Set-chan. Yes, that's what I mean. Neways, read and review loves!

**Alexiel sexy legs: **Well, we'll have to see about that, ne?

**Aya-Mikage2002:** And here it is, the next chapter!


	3. Heart's escort

This would have been up sooner, but I was a bit busy with something else. Hope you all like and review, please!****

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Setsuna clutched her head as she yelled, one hand touching Rosiel's. Someone make it stop. Make the words and the images in her head stop! It hurt so much… Kira-sempai…Kira-sempai always made these things—these fits of hers—stop. He was the only one who made them stop. Where was he now? Kira-sempai! Kira-SEMPAI! KIRA-SEMPAI!

She stopped yelling suddenly, opening one tired eye, and stared at the man before his name tumbled from her lips yet again, filled with confusion. "…Rosiel…"

Rosiel smiled to himself as the being that was his sister's reincarnation practically fell into his arms. The way she had said his name, in Rosiel's deranged mind, had been filled with love. The affection he craved from his sister had finally surfaced. And this one, this reincarnation of his sister, did not run from him or push him away as Alexiel had. This one was simply in pain and had come to him for comfort. Only him.

He caressed the face, which seemed to relax at his touch. "There, there, Sister. Don't worry. As soon as you awaken, we will be together and your suffering will end. You hear that, Sister? Come to me and I'll take you away from all of this."

Setsuna didn't answer Rosiel, merely shook silently in his embrace. Memories assaulted her mind—memories of another time, it felt like. Images flashed by of her and Sara, but they weren't right. She was a boy in these images and, as time in the memories flew by, she saw that she who was a boy was in love with Sara.

Sara? No, that wasn't right. She the one she loved…the one she loved was not Sara. No, the one she loved had saved her from her own destructive self, had shown her the shattered, broken world, had taken her away from the fake perfect one of her parents. The one she loved that didn't know she loved him and broke her heart with every woman she saw him with…

"Sister Alexiel?" Rosiel lifted the reincarnate's face up and stared into the lost golden eyes. He stroked the cheek gently before his wires moved his sister away in the hall. And all she did was stare with those hypnotic eyes. "Don't worry sister, everything will be alright. Once you remember, you will seek me out, yes? Now I have to get ready for the festivities and kill that girl. I did promise Lapis Lazuli…"

He smiled evilly before the door closed with a slam, jolting Setsuna out of her trance. She watched, detached, as Ruri's parents came upstairs and opened the door. And there was Ruri, sitting on her bed, alive and well—claiming that an angel had healed her eyes. Setsuna stood and wondered if that distorted thing, that thing of wires, was really an angel. She shook her head, stretching before calling to her sister.

"Oi, Sara, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she walked back to her apartment. It had been a day or so after Ruri had gotten her eyes back, and Sara was so happy. So what was this feeling of uneasiness that weighted down on her? She got her answer when she opened her apartment door and found Sara's briefcase lying on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass.

Sara! What had they done to her sister? Quickly reading the scrawl on the briefcase, she took off at a run to the abandoned factory. There, at that place, everything seemed to happen so fast—Sara, Ruri who was not Ruri, Youji turning into a monster, ripping off her arm, everyone dying… Everything was happening too fast. And now here she was, lying battered and bleeding on the ground. The Ruri who was not Ruri approached her and spoke.

"Why don't you try to awaken? This miserable sight… What binds you to this pointless life?"

In the hazy of her conscious mind, Setsuna pulled up the name of the one person she cared for, the man she loved. Kira Sakuya.

Of course, her spoken words were fragmented, sounding more like: "…ra…Sa……………ra…"

This Ruri seemed to think that Setsuna meant Sara and turned on the now unconscious girl. The words coming out of this Ruri's mouth spoke of pain and killing Sara.

"Stop…! Please, stop…Rosiel!"

And then a light suddenly filled the abandoned factory. It felt so warm, so gently… Setsuna felt as though all her pain was being washed away, her cuts and wounds healed, by this light. It felt like she was being held by someone who loved her dearly. And then, as she felt that feeling drift away, she felt like crying. The person, the sad angel that had appeared with the light, seemed so familiar. What…what was going on…?

* * *

After bringing Sara back to her parents, Setsuna didn't see any point in sticking around and left. Even if her mother had tried to persuade her with her favourite food, there was something gnawing at her mind. She blinked as she saw where she was: in front of Kira-sempai's home. Just in time to see Kira run out of the house. The black-haired boy didn't notice her until his name rolled off her tongue, unbidden.

"Kira-sempai."

He turned to her and stared. "Setsuna…?"

She smiled sadly at the object of her infatuation. "Kira-sempai, do you believe in God?"

Kira stared at her even more and she looked down, tears pricking her eyes. She felt a hand brush her hair out of her eyes and the tears intensified. Damn it, no! She didn't want to cry. The hand touched one cheek and then captured her wrist leading her away. She didn't look up until they stopped and he sat her down on a bench.

"Setsuna…"

"Kira-sempai, do you know? That I'm the reincarnation of some high angel and demons want me to help them in their war. That's what they told me, at least. But I don't care about that…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared into space. "All I can think about, the only thing I can think about is the man I love. I know they don't even need me—they're too fixated on my previous life that had all that power. Not me…"

She looked up at Kira, who was looking at her with pity and something she couldn't identify. She gave him a small, sad smile. "The only ones who see the real me are…Kira-sempai and Kotone…and Sara, sometimes. I think I'm going insane if I'm like this. I don't know what to do…"

A hand touched her head and then burying itself in her hair as Kira sat down behind her. "Setsuna really loves someone as if drowning… The man must be happy… I can never be like you…"

The words made Setsuna smile as she leaned back into Kira. "Sometimes I wonder if he is happy. He's…like Kira-sempai. I always feel like he's trying not to be loved. He's always changing women here and there. When he does choose someone to be with, his eyes always seem to look over me to the others, as if I'm not really there."

Kira's grip tightened on Setsuna, not liking how she was describing the one she loved. "He doesn't see you? Then perhaps he isn't deserving of your love."

"No, he is. I think…that he's trying not to hurt me, trying to protect me. If he did choose me, he would leave just as quickly as he did the others and it would mean that I wasn't that important to him. And yet he hurts me when I see him with someone else. It's his twisted way of loving me, I think."

"And have **_I_** met this man?" Kira planned on, ah, confronting this man to 'discuss' the way he treated Setsuna.

She pulled her knees in even closer to her chest, if that was even possible. "Yes, you have. Sempai knows him as well as he knows himself."

Kira frowned at that. He didn't like the sound of that; it made it seem like it was one of his gang members whom Setsuna had fallen in love with—the ones who beat her up on a daily basis. "Setsuna…"

"He's a lot like sempai, now that I really think about it, who also avoids being loved. And purposefully rebelling against your parents…"

Kira stood up, letting go of the girl. "I have no right of being loved by anyone—not even by father. In this world, there are thing that you can't reveal no matter how much you feel about it. All will end when I utter it, no matter how close I am. I can only keep on lying…"

Setsuna stared at Kira's back before standing to comfort the man when a chill ran down her spine. She turned around, arms wrapping around herself. Kira stared at her, taking a drag on his cigarette. "What is it?"

Setsuna stared out, searching their surroundings furtively. "Just now…a menacing stare…no, a chill…"

"A cold maybe? You don't look too great Setsuna. You should go home. Drink some liquor before going to sleep."

Setsuna looked at Kira and then looked down, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe."

Kira stared at her. She usually yelled at him for even suggesting that she drank alcohol. "Oh yeah, I'll give you this." He pulled out something and tossed it to her, which she caught, staring at it like a child. "It's like my guardian stone, if it makes you feel better. Lose it and I'll kill you."

That caused the girl to roll her eyes. "Oh, yeah, that makes me feel so much better." She turned away, giving Kira a pseudo-salute and heading home. "Later."

* * *

"Setsuna, wake up!"

Setsuna groaned as Kotone's voice raked at her ears, turning over in bed. And then promptly fell back asleep. She could hear Kotone grumbling before the other girl tried to wake her up again.

"Setsuna, Kira's here too. And you do know that you have his pictures lying around your room!"

At that Setsuna immediately shot up, wide-eyed. "WHAT?"

Kotone smiled as Setsuna fell out of her bed, worried over the few photos the younger girl had of her love interest. "Kidding! Kidding! You know that's the only way I can wake you up."

Setsuna grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going back to bed."

Wha—? Hey!" Kotone stepped forward, blocking Setsuna's path towards her warm bed and scowled. "Don't you have school today?"

Setsuna shook her head, leaning against the wall. "I'm not going. I'm not feeling all that great today."

Kotone arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It isn't about…him, is it? Do you want me to say with you?"

Setsuna smiled sadly. "It's a bit about Kira, but not that much. I just want some time away from everything to get my act cleaned up. And you can go, if you want. I'll probably go out tonight and see my parents or something."

Kotone eyed the girl critically. "Are you sure?"

The blond threw up her hands. "Yes! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Just go so I can get to my bed and sleep!"

The older woman frowned but shook her head and smiled. She hugged the blond, ruffling the hair before leaving. Setsuna sighed as she plopped back down on the bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. "Kira…"

* * *

It was late evening when she fell into her apartment. Her roommate was out somewhere, probably trying to pick up guys again. Kicking the door shut, she dragged herself to her feel and stumbled into the bathroom, where she nearly collapsed in front of the sink, one shaking arm holding her up. God, she felt sick. A hand clamped itself on her mouth, trying to prevent what she knew would happen. Was this a bad trip? No, that couldn't be, she wasn't a junkie or hand tried any drugs ever. Food poisoning maybe? It's possible. She had been eating her roommate's attempts at cooking food instead of making anything herself. Oh god, here it came.

She dove into the sink, coughing up whatever had been fighting its way out of her mouth. After she had finished coughing, she stood up straight, wiping her mouth and staring in horror at what she had coughed up.

Blood.

Perhaps she should go to the hospital or something. Yeah, maybe the doctors there could tell her what was wrong with her.

"_Child, this which you are experiencing is not anything your human healers can diagnose. It is something that was wrought because of the gift you were given."_

Eyes shot up to seek out the voice and were greeted with the vision of a woman who was not her reflected in the mirror. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her. _"I am you, Setsuna, and yet I am not. Now listen to what I have to tell you; of Rosiel, of Heaven, of Hell, of the images you saw when Rociel was released, and, most of all, of what you must do to win against all who oppose you, Setsuna. My Messiah."_

And Setsuna stared, entranced, with the image of Alexiel. She never noticed that the ability she had been gifted—the ability to shapeshift—had awakened to her control. And that her roommate—Kotone—had fainted at the sight of a big-busted woman in the bathroom, talking to herself. Setsuna sighed to herself as she dragged her friend to her bed. There would be a lot of lying when Kotone woke up. No, she wouldn't have to explain anything. She'd just leave.

She glanced at the mirror in the hall as she left, and saw her appearance shift to her true form—that of the boy she was—and smiled bitterly. She was truly a he and he loved Kira-sempai, who was now unattainable—completely and utterly unattainable. What else could go wrong today?

* * *

Kira sighed as he stared at the door that was Setsuna's apartment. He had asked Kotone if the girl was okay since Setsuna hadn't shown up at school all day. He had known that Rosiel would awaken, though he didn't think it would happen exactly as it had. And now that Kotone hadn't come out of the apartment he had worried. No, he didn't worry, he wondered. And that was why he was standing here, about to knock on the door.

Anytime now. Anytime now he would—

On the other side of the door, there was a muffle cry and the door was wrenched open. Staring at him, with wide, wild eyes, was Kotone. She didn't seem to see him for a moment before crying out. "She's gone!"

Kira blinked several times at the woman before reacting. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Gone. Vanished. I don't know where she is!" Kotone suddenly started crying. "She said that she hadn't been feeling good lately. It was after the last time she saw you. Something happened just now and I fainted. There was blood in the sink when I came to. I think…I think she might kill herself…"

Kira simply stared, processing the information. "Impossible…"

Kotone smiled sadly through her worrying. "Not really. She has had to deal with you going out with all those women and you never seeing her, when she was right in front of you, for a girl she was."

Kira's eyes narrowed at the woman, speaking through now clenched teeth. "What are you talking about? I'm not the one she—"

She brought a hand up to her mouth, a few laughs falling through. Kotone felt like she was losing her mind with Setsuna disappearing like she had. Her control over what she said at least. "You idiot. You never noticed, did you? How much Setsuna loved you, how hurt she was when you were with a woman that wasn't her. And now she'll probably end her life. She was never that reasonable when it came to you."

Kira's world shattered at those words. Setsuna loved him? The man she had been talking about just days ago, that man was Kira? Him? "That's…"

"The truth." Kotone's voice was harsh as she spoke. "She only ever thought of you. To hell with the rest of them—you are a part of the few who were important to her. The most important person to her. And you'd better find her until she does something very, very stupid."

Kira frowned but did as he was told. He turned and left to find Setsuna. It had taken some time to get to where the reincarnation of Alexiel was—a run-down building where Sara had once to him she and her nee-chan had played together, far away from Setsuna's apartment. And there was Setsuna, sitting on a ledge and staring out into nowhere. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. There was something off about the scene though, something about Setsuna wasn't quite right.

He stepped forward, out of the shadows, and the harsh voice of a boy met his ears. "I knew you'd come, but you're late, Kira-sempai. Or should I be calling you Nanatsusaya now?"

He blinked several times at the being in front of him. "Setsuna?"

* * *

**Flesi Kameez:** Yes, Kira deserves something for following Alexiel through time. As for diverging from the manga, that's what I intend to do once I get everything into the plot.

**merideth-kun:** Not my fault, it was gnawing at my brain when I finished the first chapter. It wanted to be posted and I couldn't resist.


	4. Truths, lies and that place inbetween

Here it is. The very, very, very, very long awaited next chapter of the Masque. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Kira stared down at Setsuna. At least, he thought it was Setsuna. Absolutely certain of it, in fact. He had followed his instincts to the being that housed Alexiel's soul. And here was Setsuna: the tomboy he had met in getting beat up under a bridge. There was the same blond hair and defiant golden eyes, but the eyes looked smaller, the voice deeper and her body didn't look quite right. It was as though he was looking at a male version of Setsuna. 

But was it Setsuna? Or was it Alexiel? He had been greeted with the name Nanatsunaya—a name he hadn't been called in quite some time.

"Setsuna…?"

"Kira-sempai. Nanatsunaya. Tell me what I'm supposed to call you." A derisive laugh fell from the lips. "I don't even know what I should call myself! Setsuna or Alexiel? We're one in the same, aren't we? That's what she told me, at least. " Setsuna dropped her head, taking a shuddering breath. "I don't even know what's real anymore!"

She looked back up at Kira and a pale, slim hand ruffled the blond hair. "I am the result of a final, perfect melding of consciousness: I have memories, Kira, so many memories. It's taken a while to sort them out. But I remember everything… I failed…you, Rosiel…everyone…"

Kira frowned, not understanding what Setsuna was saying. The girl must be referring to the war Alexiel had instigated, but why say that she had failed Rosiel? There was like there was something more to what she was saying. He pushed in the back of his mind. "Come on, let's go back. To Kotone, Sara—"

That caught the girl's attention. "Sara? What do you mean, Sara?"

"Setsuna, you two are sisters…"

Setsuna started laughing. "Sisters? That's funny Kira. No, we're not sisters anymore…"

"Setsuna?"

"You haven't noticed? Oh, Kira …" The girl stood up, ripping her shirt as she did. Kira's eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He would have looked away had he the chance. Unfortunately, he was instead face with the flat chest and body of what was definitely a male's. "Does this look like the chest of a girl to you?"

"What the hell…?"

Setsuna shook his head and turned away. "Just the truth being revealed. I'd like to be alone, Kira."

Kira hesitated, remembering the words that Kotone had spoken to him. Stop her—well, him now—from doing anything stupid. Considering what he knew Setsuna was like, anything stupid would wait until she—_he_—was alone.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"An answer?"

The older boy scowled and grabbed Setsuna from behind, dragging him down onto the floor and locked into his embrace. Their legs tangled as Kira held his friend. "Yes, an answer. What's happened to you?"

"Life? Death? A bunch of horrible things have happened. I don't know where to start. I don't want to relive it. In words or anything else."

"Setsuna…"

The younger one stared up at him with tired eyes before they widened and Setsuna tried to get away from Kira. "No! I can't tell you anything. I can't!"

Kira forced the struggling Setsuna to look at him, one of his legs tightening as his arms did the same. He forced their lips to meet and Setsuna immediately relaxed. He would have continued had something not caught his eye and he wrenched his eyes up to stare into the golden eyes. "Setsuna, maybe you should button your shirt up again."

"What…? Oh shit."

As a now female Setsuna hurried to button up her shirt, Kira turned away, covering his mouth. "Yeah."

* * *

Kotone stared into the mirror. She'd just finished cleaning the sink of blood, and her face of the running mascara. She sighed as she glanced out the window. "Kira, please fins Sets-chan and bring her back quickly."

A knock at the door caught the woman off guard. Kotone blinked rapidly before shaking her head and heading for the door. She opened the door and binked once more at the person on the other side.

"Katou?"

The boy smirked at Kotone and the girl frowned. There was something a little off about all of this. "Hey. Kira said he wanted to see you."

Kotone's eyes lit up at the mention of Kira, her misgivings forgotten. "Did he find Setsuna?"

The smirk widened at her words. "Yeah. He did."

* * *

Kira and Setsuna walked together in silence. Setsuna's mind was dwelling on the kiss. It…hadn't been what she expected. Then again, nothing had ever been what she expected with Kira. He had been the one to send her to the entrance exam dressed as a guy, and had filled out her application to the boys' school. Figures that he'd be involved in something that makes her life even more screwed up than it already was. Angels, previous lives and gender problems. What was she going to do about this?

Kira, on the other hand, was lost in thought. On what, who knows? But it concerned Setsuna, if his intent gaze on his companion was any indication. As the irritating silence dragged on, Kira looked more and more annoyed and grabbed onto Setsuna's arm, pulling her back to face him. "Se--"

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna turned away from Kira to see Kotone running towards them, waving her hand wildly. Kira sighed as he let go of his friend's arm, annoyed at Kotone's timing. That woman…hadn't she said that she would wait until he called her? Kira frowned when he saw a figure following her. Setsuna didn't seem to notice the second person at first, smiling widely and waving back to the red-haired girl.

Setsuna's eyes widened when she saw the other person and she lowered her arm slowly to clutch onto her chest, onto the 'charm' hidden under her shirt. The one Kira had given her. "No…not Kotone…"

"Setsuna?"

She felt a gentle touch on her arm, but her eyes were ever intent on the movements of the two people approaching her and Kira. What was going on? This hadn't happened in that other life. Was it because everything had changed for her this time? Was that why it would be Kotone instead of Kira?

The pair had drawn closer now, enough for the other person to hear Setsuna's whispering voice. "Rosiel…"

Kotone frowned at Setsuna. "Sets-chan, this is Kato, not Rosiel. Whoever that is."

Setsuna shook her head, and Kotone frowned. The girl was obviously confused by what her young, blond roommate was saying. Then there was laughter from the man Kotone had brought with her that sounded nothing like Kato's laughter.

"You are no longer needed."

There was a flicker of the hand and Kotone fell, a large gash forming in her side. Setsuna immediately moved to catch the now dead body of her friend before looking up at the killer. The man standing behind Kotone no longer looked like Kato now, but the being Setsuna had seen in Ruri's room. Kira immediately fell into a defensive position; pulling out the blade he carried on his person to summon his katana. Setsuna's lack of reaction, however, made him hesitate.

"Rosiel, are you that intent on making me suffer so?"

Rosiel merely smiled and knelt in front of Setsuna. A hand reached out and touched the human girl's face. "You're not surprised that I killed this girl, Sister? Indifference to death…that is so like you. Tell me, Sister, when will you awaken and come to my embrace?"

Kira stared between Setsuna and Rosiel. This was rather confusing. He'd expected something along the lines of Alexiel taking over Setsuna's body with all the anger he was feeling coming off of the girl. Instead, Rosiel and the reincarnation of his sister were having a civil conversation. He sighed as he pocket the blade for a cigarette. The world had officially gone upside down.

"I am not one who will join you so readily, Rosiel."

Rosiel's smile widened before he leaned in and whispered something against Setsuna's lips. Kira frowned at the sudden intimacy between the pair. It was as if all the animosity Rosiel harboured towards Setsuna had been redirected to capture the girl. He didn't intervene, although a quiet rage was building towards the inorganic angel. He didn't have to worry much as Setsuna jerked back, letting Kotone's corpse fall to the ground. Those golden eyes of hers widened in shock and the pendant stone changed into the seven blade sword—Kira's original form. Without a second thought, the blade was swung at the body Rosiel was possessing.

Rosiel separated from it as the blade cut through the flesh. He looked down at Setsuna. "And there is nothing I can do? Have you abandoned me again, Alexiel?"

"Time and hardships I have yet to face may turn me to you eventually. And you will have a hand in every one of them, won't you?"

Rosiel smirked as he distanced himself from his sister, Kira and the two corpses. "Would you expect anything less?"

Rosiel's laughter echoed as he disappeared and Setsuna looked down at Kato, purifying him so as to separate the poisonous part that caused Kato to change into a ghoul. She stared down at the sword, and then the blood on her hands. Wide eyes turned to Kira, a combination of shock and bitter realization glowing in those eyes. "Kira…sempai…?" And then everything went black for Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna groaned awake, his head pounding. She felt like she wanted to puke. This was the best way to end the day she just had, wasn't it?

"Setsuna, how are you feeling?"

Setsuna rolled over "Like something sat on me. Ugh…I feel horrible."

"Hm? I didn't know you had so many pictures of me in your room."

Pictures? Room?

Kira!

Setsuna's eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly. Her stomach twisted as she did that and her hand immediately covered her mouth. She forcibly swallowed the bile rising up her throat as she glared at Kira. "Get. Out."

The boy just smiled at her and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Nah, can't leave you alone. Who knows what you'll do."

Setsuna scowled at those words. "It's not like I'm alone in the apartment. Shouldn't Koto…ne…" She trailed off and stared down at her now clean hands, remembering what had happened just hours before. "Kotone…and…Yue…"

Setsuna suddenly grabbed onto Kira, eyes wide. "It's happening again. Things were different this time, so I didn't think it would happen so soon. I can't believe…I killed him again. Kato…why did it have to happen again, and earlier than before? Is it because I remembered everything from before? Is that why?"

She hung her head, burying it into Kira's chest. "Rosiel, do you remember what happened before? Is that why you're helping me in your twisted way? To protect Katan from dying again? I don't understand anything that you're doing anymore, Brother…"

Kira frowned at the girl's words. He was pretty sure that she was just trying to get something out of her system, but he didn't understand any of it. Why did it feel like she was worried about Rosiel, instead of bent on killing him? What was happening to Setsuna? He could remember times when she would suddenly grip her head in pain, tears streaming down her face. The first time it had happened, he had been unsure of what to do for the first time in his long existence chasing Alexiel. Back then, as it was now, there was him was a normal human child in pain before him. And all that pain had disappeared when he had held her shaking body. Was this like one of those times?

Slowly, he reached up to pull Setsuna into a gentle hug. The girl relaxed with his touch and those clouded golden eyes of hers closed as she slowly lost her grip on her consciousness. Kira sighed as he shifted slightly. If he was going to stay here for the night, he might as well be comfortable.

* * *

Sara Mudou sighed as she lay on her bed, thinking about her sister. Setsuna had been acting weird lately. Not her usual brand of weird either. There was something off with her dear sister, but she didn't know what it was. Lately the siblings hadn't been meeting with each other, but Setsuna did have those days when she acted like a recluse. There must be something happening to Setsuna that she didn't want to share with Sara.

She heard her mother calling that there was someone here to see her, but only made a half-hearted response. It obviously wasn't Setsuna—her mother wasn't dumping any attention on the visitor. The door opened and a figure walked in to stand of Sara. The young Modou's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Ruri…"

"Hello Sara-chan."

* * *

**Linnya:** Ack, I'm so sorry this too so long to update. I was busy and I only found time now to type up and post this chapter. I'm working on the next right now, so the next update should be soon, I hope.

**Shouko Sakurazuka** Yep. Sets/Alex x Kira/Luc.


End file.
